


¿Qué regalarle a un Cazador de Sombras que lo ha conseguido todo?

by SungBambu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: Magnus Bane podría o no estar comprometido con Alec Lightwood y definitivamente sigue teniendo problemas para encontrarle el obsequio de cumpleaños perfecto así ya hayan pasado tres obsequios desde el primero.Situado después de Academia de Cazadores de Sombras, "Burn to endless night", antes de "Una larga conversación" y, por ende, antes de "Lady Midnight", Magnus ya sabe que no debe llamar a Catarina para pedir ayuda ni menos invocar demonios babosos en medio loft, pero sigue estando atrapado en la misma complicación: ¿qué regalarle a un Cazador de Sombras que lo ha conseguido todo?(Tiene relación con el relato de Cassandra Clare, así que podría considerarse una segunda parte)





	1. Primera parte: ¿Qué regalarle a un Cazador de Sombras que lo ha conseguido todo?

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en las historias de Cassandra Clare.  
> Podría contener o no spoliers de "Las crónicas de Bane"y "Academia de Cazadores de Sombras", y, por lo tanto, de la cronología anterior a estas.

Primera parte

 

¿Qué regalarle a un Cazador de Sombras que lo ha conseguido todo?

(y con quien, de todas formas, no estás comprometido oficialmente)

 

Magnus podía llegar a ser mucho más perezoso por las mañanas que Presidente, quien, afortunadamente para su cabello (temporalmente tinturado azul en los laterales rapados y en las puntas que caían con gracia y elegancia cuando no les aplicaba ningún producto), había decidido hacía un tiempo dormir en la cama que le correspondía. Sospechaba que el cambio en sus hábitos nocturnos era gracias al pequeño brujo azul que había adoptado junto a Alec a principios de año y que lloraba pidiendo atención y cuidados casi todas la noches, obligándoles a levantarse cuando solamente la luna iluminaba débilmente la habitación, interrumpiendo su presidencial sueño.  
Su rutina había sido en gran parte modificada desde la entrada de Alexander en su vida y todavía más cuando decidieron (y solo ligeramente presionados por la familia Lightwood y asociados) ser padres, pero habían cosas que continuaban siendo igual a las que se había habituado desde las primeras semanas que su nephilim había comenzado a aparecerse temprano o a irse tarde del loft para luego definitivamente quedarse durante toda la noche y las siguientes casi sin interrupciones. El aroma seductor al café recién hecho, y no al sutilmente robado de "MuddTruck", era una de esas cosas que se habían quedado en su diario; lo segundo era la esencia irresistible de Alexander impregnada en las sábanas, las almohadas, en su piel y, tal parecía, en la habitación por completo.

Se estaba librando una pequeña lucha interna entre acabar con el confort de estar enredado entre las oscuras sábanas de seda y el colocar la cabeza bajo la almohada para que los diamantes dorados y verdes del vitral no le molestaran los ojos, pero alcanzó con el brazo el lado vacío de la cama cuando profería una queja y su mirada se encontró perezosa con las prendas que la noche anterior quedaron olvidadas y desperdigadas por el suelo del lado derecho de la habitación. Sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa tonta cuando la imagen evocó los recuerdos, estirándose satisfecho.  
En apenas tres años logró obtener con Alexander lo que esperó durante siglos con diferentes parejas y, sin temor a manchar el recuerdo de alguno de sus amores del pasado, era su cazador el mejor de todos ellos. Incluso si no le hubiera dado la mitad de toda la riqueza que poseía ahora, seguiría siendo más de lo que consiguió de sus relaciones pasadas juntas.

El deseo de antaño de que Alec se sintiera en casa estando en el departamento (deseo que algún momento creyó podía ser irracional) se había cumplido. Alexander realmente se sentía feliz estando en el loft todo el tiempo y no era que el muchacho se lo colocara en palabras, eran sus gestos los que hablaban por él y su mirada tan transparente, en la que podía descubrir preocupaciones, miedos y todas aquellas cosas no dichas. Ahora tenía botas negras de combate opacadas por el uso y la caricia del icor en ellas enfiladas junto a zapatos de diseñador de los más diversos colores y estilos.

Lo que le llenaba de regocijo, y sin duda quería presumir así solo fuera para sus adentros en esos momentos, era que todos sabían que Magnus Bane era el novio de Alexander Lightwood. Maryse y Robert se habían acercado más a ellos ante la aparición del pequeño arándano en sus vidas, y así todavía tuviera algunas aprensiones con los Lightwood por su antiguo y violento encuentro cuando estos eran parte de El Círculo, además del indiferente trato que habían tenido con Alec cuando su relación dejó de ser un secreto, el ver a Alexander feliz con el rumbo que había tomado su vida era suficiente para que los malos recuerdos quedaran como solo eso. Ellos no solamente sabían de la relación de su hijo ahora, también la respetaban.

La sonrisa de enamorado que estaba formando ante esos pensamientos solo podía significar que seguía atontado por el nephilim de azules ojos y el cabello negro como el carbón, tal como lo había estado al comenzar a salir juntos. Liberándose de las cálidas sábanas se levantó para ir por una bata esmeralda con asiáticos bordados en dorados hilos para cubrir su desnudez, ignorando las prendas que continuaban en el suelo cuando caminó por entre ellas.

Al despertar, el lado utilizado por Alexander estaba frío lo que indicaba que el cazador se había, o levantado muy temprano, o dormido en la cama del pequeño Max a la mitad de la noche. Pensando en que lo segundo era más probable, porque con el cansancio él también se había dormido allí algunas veces cuando le tocaba cuidarle, se encaminó a la habitación del brujito mirando con cariño a sus chicos durmiendo abrazados, con Alec en medialuna como si protegiera a Max cuando el único peligro que podía acecharle eran los malos sueños.  
Hacía tres años atrás exactamente, esa escena tan común y doméstica se le hubiera hecho imposible de imaginar, pero la tenía ahí y lo que era imposible de imaginar ahora era no tenerla en absoluto. Sabía que podía dejar el marco de la puerta y acercarse a ellos, escuchando sus apacibles respiraciones, ver sus mejillas coloradas gracias al alto calor corporal que provocaban al estar abrazados y que sin duda era más alto que el que estaba haciendo esa mañana de principios de otoño. Ellos dos eran su familia y no solo eso, la familia de Alexander era también la suya ahora y no podía sentirse más dichoso por ese hecho. Max, su pequeño arándano, también tenía a quienes le llenaran de amor y le alegraba saber que no tendría que pasar por el dolor que él mismo tuvo que sufrir al ser descubierta su naturaleza.

Cuatro cumpleaños atrás, Magnus había estado intentando esquivar los pensamientos sobre el hijo mayor de los Lightwood (algunos incluían la loca idea de secuestrarlo para poder tenerlo en su loft 24/7, aunque los había ocultado como una broma interna) para poder concentrarse en atender a la antipática mundana y su pintoresco contrato, pero esta vez había dejado intencionalmente su agenda vacía. Fue por ese hecho que le sorprendió escuchar el timbre de la entrada siendo presionado unos pocos segundos más de lo necesario, viendo un rayo blanco y gris pasar por entre sus piernas en lo que parecía un camino directo a la cocina. No tenía intención alguna en ir a atender el llamado, pero el ruido había provocado un gemido de parte de su pequeño brujo y la sutileza del movimiento de brazos de Alexander que lo atraían un poco más cerca de su pecho en un acto protector y paternal, y temía que de ser invocado el timbre una vez más, acabara por despertarlos. Cómo amaba a su pequeña familia. Debía recordar tomar una instantánea de ambos descansando si tenía la oportunidad otra vez.

A grandes zancadas se dirigió hasta el intercomunicador y colocando su mejor voz de "El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn" interrogó al sucio animal que se le ocurría venir a molestar el sueño de sus amados.

\- ¿Es en serio, Bane? -podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar: Lily Chen, la líder del clan de vampiros de Nueva York. El asunto era, ¿qué hacía ella a esas horas, a plena luz del día en su loft? La respuesta implícita llegó antes de (muy probablemente) quedar como un tonto a través del altavoz.

\- Magnus, venimos por Alexander. - Maia Roberts. Entonces lo que había oído era seguramente a Lily a través del teléfono y no a una Lily convertida en extrañas circunstancias en una diurna.

Llevó la frente contra la muralla sin mucho cuidado, dándose un golpe que coronó con un suspiro. Ellas tenían que saber que era el cumpleaños de Alec y lo último que quería era que se lo llevaran de su lado para solucionar conflictos entre clanes o a hacer planes sobre la adjudicación de un nuevo lugar en no sé dónde. En conjunto con el Instituto de Nueva York (dirigido por Maryse por lo pronto, pero llegado el momento sería ofrecido a Jace y Clary, algo de lo que solo Alexander estaba enterado y se encontraba completamente de acuerdo) habían logrado mejorar las frágiles relaciones entre subterráneos y a bajar al menos un poco la tensión producida por la Paz Fría en La Gran Manzana.

\- Hoy no hay emergencias. Alexander está de cumpleaños. – estaba consciente de que no estaba siendo demasiado educado, pero su novio necesitaba descansar luego de una semana llena de demonios y ¡era su cumpleaños! Podían esperar al menos hasta la media noche para venir a interrumpir su casi nula tranquilidad.  
Pensándolo bien, sacaría a cualquiera a patadas si se le ocurriera venir a esas horas. No tenían idea de lo complicado que era cuidar a un niño y menos lo difícil que era conseguir una hora seguida libre con su nephilim.

\- Déjalas subir, Magnus.

En teoría era "déjala subir", en singular, pero no iba a corregir algo tan insignificante cuando Alexander estaba tras suyo en solo un pantalón corto de algodón y se restregaba somnoliento los ojos endulzando su aspecto generalmente fiero y serio. Oh, el futuro próximo se veía tan hermoso y dichoso con su novio en la cocina comiendo pastel.

\- Sigue cerrado.

La voz de Lily podría estarlo irritando ligeramente por arruinar sus fantasías. Le tiraría el móvil a Maia a través de un portal al lugar más inhóspito de la Tierra como la vampira continuara alejándolo de su lugar feliz.

Apretó desganado el botón que abriría la entrada, volteándose completamente para abrazar a su nephilim por la cintura y atrapar sus labios en un beso apasionado. Si iba a dejar que las líderes de los clanes de canes super desarrollados y no-muertos más grandes de Nueva York irrumpieran en su hogar y se robaran a su amado, entonces iba a aprovechar de poner en unos segundos todos sus sentimientos. Era encantador como la somnolencia abandonaba el azul de sus ojos y estos adquirían el brillo de pasión y lujuria.

Sus bocas seguían encajando con la perfección desgarradora del primer beso o los que le siguieron a ese durante un tiempo. Lo único diferente era que ya no había rastro de timidez en sus manos que ahora delineaban su abdomen, pasando tentadoramente hacia su pelvis por donde debía de estar su ombligo y Magnus estaba más que encantado de no llevar nada más que la bata, pero antes de que Alexander lo descubriera, un par de golpes secos e impacientes contra la puerta hicieron que Alec se alejara con un jadeo y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Iré a hacer café

\- No, tú irás a vestirte. Yo entretendré a Maia y haré café – repuso Magnus tomándole de los hombros como si tuviera la necesidad de guiarle hasta la habitación y ocultar su perfecto cuerpo de la mirada descarada y comentarios sin filtro de Lily. Tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearse nuevamente la cabeza contra la pared, pero como aquel acto irracional no iba a hacer desaparecer a la licántropo de su entrada, se abstuvo.

La morena se veía demasiado radiante para venir por una emergencia y Lily lucía demasiado bien para estar en el Du Mort con iluminación artificial a través de una cámara frontal. Podía ser, y solo era una ínfima posibilidad, que su apreciación estuviera afectada por la frustración de haber perdido una oportunidad perfecta y que, además, él podía verse demasiado desarreglado para recibir ninguna visita.

Tendría que ir a bañarse y vestirse en lo que ambas discutían con Alexander sobre lo que fuese que les había traído hasta ahí. Probablemente también tendría que hacer un inventario de sus productos faciales porque tener un niño de poco más de un año en casa y continuar trabajando al mismo ritmo que antes estaba provocándole horribles ojeras. Ser brujo implicaba hacer hechizos y pociones constantemente y la magia era uso de su propia energía, una que antes podía recuperar a cualquier hora, tanto en las mañanas como en oas tardes, algo que ya no podía hacer. Durante años vivió sin horarios, ahora seguía intentando adaptarse al ritmo de su nueva vida.

Luego de saludar a ambas chicas e invitar a Maia a tomar asiento en uno de sus sofás, se dirigió a la cafetera para poder comenzar su día al menos medianamente bien. El pastel que había comprado para celebrar al moreno tendría que esperar hasta más tarde así que de un chasquido lo hizo desaparecer desde el mesón hasta ocupar un espacio en el refrigerador. No quería que Alexander se sintiera mal por el cambio repentino de planes de los que ni siquiera estaba enterado. Él siempre anteponía los sentimientos de demás antes de los propios y parecía querer siempre hacer lo correcto para ellos solamente para que el otro no pasara un mal rato. Al menos Magnus debía evitar hacerle sentir de ese modo si podía.

\- No seas aguafiestas, Maia – escuchó el reclamo de una indignada vampira a través del altavoz cuando volvía con dos tazones llenos del elixir moca y si se había tomado la molestia de prepararlos era solamente por la frágil moralidad de su novio. Pudo alcanzar a ver como la morena colocaba una mueca incómoda y dejaba el móvil boca abajo en el brazo del sofá, provocando las inmediatas quejas de la otra chica que incluían beberle por completo la sangre cuando menos se lo esperara.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada

La forma más rápida de llamar la atención de un curioso brujo, pero nuevamente la vampira se hacía oír, así su cara, no exactamente en un modo literal, estuviera contra el sofá:

\- Maia no quiere tomarte una fotografía en bata o que yo tome la captura. Podría venderla a un buen precio entre las cazadoras de la Academia en Idris.

\- Dije que no. – supo que tenía que reprimir la risa cuando las mejillas de la joven Roberts adquirieron un tono más oscuro del normal y Alexander salía de la habitación con una pequeña toalla sobre la cabeza con la que se secaba el cabello.

\- Te daré la mitad de cada venta. – insistía Lily y casi pudo imaginársela arreglándose las uñas con una lima o esmaltándolas por la naturalidad con la que hablaba de su negocio – si consigo más de una, todas van a estar locas por tenerla. Oí que tienen información sobre un tatuaje en Magnus y yo podría proporcionar la versión oficial.

\- Creo que no me gusta la idea de que te hagas millonaria con mi novio o mi intimidad.

Realmente era hermoso su nephilim hablando con tanta seguridad y moviéndose, quizá no con la misma elegancia que él, pero grácil por la habitación. Había cogido el móvil antes que nadie y junto a la taza de café tomó asiento a un lado de Maia de modo que ambos podían ver a la líder del clan vampiro a través de la pantalla.

Aquella era la salida de Magnus. Al menos así lo tomó.

Lanzándole un beso a su amor se dirigió hasta la habitación decidido a tomar un baño y un buen tratamiento humectante antes de que Max considerara que ya no era hora de continuar durmiendo y exigiera su fórmula. Si Alexander salía con las chicas (con Maia, debía recordar, solo con Maia porque Lily estaba a un botón rojo de ser despedida de la aventura) se quedarían solos y entonces no podría hacer más que dedicarle su completa atención. No era algo que le molestara, en lo absoluto, pero no podía darse el lujo de distraerse cuando una bolita azul intentaba dar pasitos inestables por todo el lugar y menos cuando este estaba lleno de cosas que podrían convertirse en un peligro para su pequeño mundo. Isabelle seguramente lo mataría si le escuchara diciendo algo así, eso considerando que rasgó una de sus camisetas y había ordenado a Jace que rellenara todos los agujeros del piso de la habitación que les habían cedido en la Academia en Idris temporalmente. Aun le asustaba la idea de que su letal cuñada tuviese las llaves del loft, sabría el ángel qué se le podría ocurrir hacer a esa mujer si encontraba algo inseguro para el pequeño Max.

Sus pensamientos se proyectaban inevitablemente hacia el pasado, exactamente al primer cumpleaños que había celebrado con Alexander. Su hermoso nephilim de ojos del mar Egeo recién estaba cumpliendo su mayoría de edad, la misma que había pactado junto a Ragnor y Catarina como mínima para todos sus amantes, cuando comenzaron a verse y la idea de hacerle un regalo o no le había estado atormentando durante días. Sus inmortales amigos habían sido horribles con él entonces, pero les había perdonado pronto. Era envidia por su perfecta vida amorosa, obviamente, y él no era rencoroso.

Habían pasado tres cumpleaños desde ese y este era el cuarto. Alexander estaba cumpliendo los veintiún años y no podía ni siquiera desayunar tranquilamente con él gracias a que las hijas de la Luna y de la Noche lo necesitaban porque seguramente en alguna parte de la ciudad que nunca duerme habían subterráneos a punto de sacarse los ojos.

No le parecía ni un poco justo, menos cuando todavía no averiguaba qué darle a Alexander como obsequio de cumpleaños.

Suponía que eso debía estar en la lista de prioridades del día en vez de haber odiado a Lily y Maia por venir a interrumpir el comienzo de nada. Si lo pensaba fríamente, esto le daba tiempo aún para conseguir algo que hiciera que esos deliciosos y deseables labios se curvaran en una sonrisa y pudiera robarle el aliento en un beso.

En el pasado había regalado joyas del precio de una casa en Londres, ropajes exclusivos, viajes carísimos, entradas a espectáculos de primera categoría entre otros lujosos obsequios, pero había escogido a un hombre tan arrebatadoramente sencillo que ninguna de esas cosas podría ni de cerca encajar con su forma de ser.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que estar con un hombre desinteresado era el sinónimo de quebrarse la cabeza por encontrar un regalo que le hiciera juicio.

Había pasado más de una vez por su cabeza la loca idea de regalarle un anillo de compromiso, pero el solo pensar en ello le ponía ansioso. Alexander ya le había propuesto matrimonio solo unos meses atrás, cuando blueberry llegó a sus vidas para quedarse. Había sido una propuesta sencilla, sin rodilla al suelo (aunque en teoría, tenía ambas contra el suelo, a la luz de la luna junto a un durmiente brujito) ni tanta celebración. Una propuesta, en otros términos, completamente... Alexander. De entre todos los escenarios que Hollywood, Pathé Frères, Bollywood y tanta otra productora de películas le había mostrado, ninguno pudo ser mejor que el que escogió su novio.

Temía que el darle un anillo le hiciera mostrar desesperado, más cuandoél mismo le había dicho que se casarían algún día. Solamente estaba esperando aque Alec terminara los asuntos pendientes con su padre, que Simon acabara suformación en la Academia (porque Isabelle merecía tener a sunovio que no-recuerda-ser-su-novio a su lado) y a que... siendo sinceros, noestaba seguro qué más estaba esperando a que ocurriera. 

Continuará...


	2. Segunda parte: ¿Qué regalarle a un Cazador de Sombras que lo ha conseguido todo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estaba consciente de que estaba divagando, posponiendo sus preocupaciones más inmediatas con hechos que estaban fuera de su alcance. No podía intervenir en los sentimientos de Alexander o enmendar los errores cometidos por sus padres, acelerar el cambio en la ley de matrimonio nephilim que le permitiera contraer nupcias, ni viajar a algún estado mundano donde fuera legar el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo. Lo que era peor, no podía cambiar la percepción que Catarina tenía respecto a su vida amorosa.

Segunda parte

¿Qué regalarle a un Cazador de Sombras que lo ha conseguido todo?

(y con quien, de todas formas, no estás comprometido oficialmente)

 

"Eres un idiota, Magnus Bane", podía escuchar el eco de las palabras que le había dicho Catarina, incluso estando bajo la lluvia artificial que aclaraba su piel de la espuma del jabón con aroma a sándalo de su cuerpo, con ese tono de reproche al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Podía ser mayor que su turquesa amiga por unos cientos de años, pero tal parecía que la madurez solo la había alcanzado a ella. Eso al menos era lo que le recalcaba cada cierto tiempo, cuando cometía errores o llegaba a su apartamento pidiendo su consejo sobre ciertos asuntos fuera de lo estrictamente "profesional", si podía poner los hechizos e invocaciones propios de su raza como un asunto profesional porque Catarina era enfermera antes que cualquier otra cosa. Lo lamentable de todo era que estaba de acuerdo con la denominación de su mejor amiga, estaba siendo un completo idiota desde el momento en el que había pospuesto la idea de contraer matrimonio con el nephilim que había robado su corazón y que, además, lo cuidaba más que si fuese el suyo propio.

Sin importar lo que había o no ocurrido con ellos en un principio, Alexander siempre había demostrado ser merecedor de todo ese amor que había albergado y encerrado bajo llave en su corazón por temor a que lo volvieran a romper, a que lo dejaran tirado como a un juguete viejo, así como tantas veces le había ocurrido a través de los siglos y de cuyas desgraciadas historias Alec no era ajeno en la actualidad.

Había cometido errores, sí. Se habían alejado uno del otro en un remolino de inseguridades, un miedo que les paralizaba y no dejaba que pensaran claramente, pero habían vuelto con más fuerzas. Fue idiota entonces, cuando dijo por primera vez que lo amaba solamente para alejarse de él cuando lo único que quería era confiar ciegamente en él, entregarse a ese sentimiento nuevo y poderoso. Había estado aterrado más tarde, en el momento que le entregó de su puño y letra algunos pasajes de su vida que había querido dejar en el olvido durante tantos siglos, dispuesto a abrirse solamente a él si era lo que hacía falta para tener a su hermoso Cazador de ojos azules de regreso en su vida. Rellenar con sus historias la brecha que se había abierto entre ellos gracias a diferentes factores.

Era altamente probable que dentro de unos pocos meses más el matrimonio entre Cazadores de Sombras y subterráneos (a excepción de las seelies en toda su amplia gama, gracias a la Paz Fría, impuesta por La Clave) fuese legal. Robert le había pasado esa información en algún momento, comentándolo de manera casual luego de lograr apartarlo como si fuera la oveja de un rebaño con esos movimientos y autoridad tan suya que no dejaba que olvidaras que era el Inquisidor. Sospechaba, y no al menos un poco de razón, que esa era otra de sus estrategias para mejorar la relación con su hijo.

En ocasiones aquello le causaba lástima, el ver como Robert Lightwood se esforzaba por ganarse nuevamente a su primogénito tras todo lo incorrecto que había hecho y que este lo recibiera con una cortesía fría. Sabía que merecía la cuota de escepticismo, pero en el fondo Magnus pensaba que Alexander debía de perdonar a su padre para que aquella sombra que a veces eclipsaba sus maravillosos ojos fuese eliminada completamente. Para nadie era bueno vivir con resentimiento y menos para alguien con un corazón tan liviano como la pluma de Maat.

Consciente de que estaba divagando, posponiendo sus preocupaciones más inmediatas con hechos que estaban fuera de su alcance, cerró la llave del agua, saliendo entre una nube de vapor. No podía intervenir en los sentimientos de Alexander o enmendar los errores cometidos por sus padres. No podía acelerar el cambio en la ley de matrimonio nephilim que le permitiera contraer nupcias, ni viajar a algún estado mundano donde fuera legar el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo (tendría que falsificar más que un par de papeles porque su fecha de nacimiento se remontaba a cuatro siglos atrás y él seguía aparentando poco menos de veinte, lo cual sería alarmante para el sistema). Y lo que era peor, no podía cambiar la percepción que Catarina tenía respecto a su vida amorosa.

No era que no quería casarse, le había expuesto a Alec primero y más tarde a su azulina compañera cuando la estaba poniendo al día con lo acontecido y mientras lo estaba narrando se sentía completamente seguro de lo que había dicho y hecho. Sus argumentos tenían sentido y estaba siendo completamente razonable. Eso era lo que pensaba hasta que la expresión de Catarina se volvió indescifrable y no alcanzó a ver el libro venir hacia su cabeza hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La ironía mueve el mundo, eso fue lo primero que pensó al notar que era un tomo de Leyes de los Cazadores de Sombras con lo que le había golpeado. " La ley es dura ", y él lo podía asegurar.

Procuró cerrar con un movimiento elegante de muñeca la puerta que lo separaba de la estancia antes de cruzar el cuarto para evitar así que Lily tuviera la oportunidad de montar su negocio de fotografías indecorosas con los estudiantes de la Academia, así nada le asegurara que la vampira no lo estuviese haciendo ya. ¿En verdad alguien compraría una foto suya con aspecto de recién levantado? Era glamouroso como ningún otro brujo, pero existían ocasiones, como esa en especial, en las que su cabello no lo acompañaba en lo absoluto. Compraría una fotografía de Alexander, por supuesto, su novio era tremendamente sexy a su juicio (uno no demasiado objetivo) en cualquier momento del día. Como fuera, no estaba entre sus planes ser víctima de una no-muerta paparazzi dentro de su propio hogar, ni tener un club de fans que quería ver si tenía un tatuaje en quizás dónde. No lo tenía, claramente. Usaba en ocasiones (la mayoría antes de Alec y en fiestas que hacía solo para mantener su renombre) prendas demasiado reveladoras como para que alguno del submundo no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que un dibujo adornaba su piel y suponía que el alcance de sus acosadoras podía llegar a ser bastante amplio y hubiesen obtenido ya ese trozo de información de existir.

Hablando de vestuario, no podía escoger uno adecuado si no sabía aún que iba a hacer con Alexander. Podría llevarlo a pasear a la Millennium Wheel, llevarlo a algún parque de diversiones. Había descubierto en una de sus primeras citas que Alec era realmente muy competitivo y si el juego trataba de algo con lanzamientos, no tenía demasiados miramientos para desplegar sus habilidades. No importaba que no hubiera un arco, el tiro de Alexander era preciso con lo que fuera, llevándose el premio que quisiera a casa. Cuando lo llevó por primera vez se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al ver la sonrisa de su novio con sangre de ángel, su risa llenando el ambiente y las sesiones de besos con las que atrapaba al menor sin permitirle volver al Instituto temprano. Su problema actualmente era que no sabía si podía subir con Max a la rueda de la fortuna ya que estaba seguro de que Alec no querría que se quedara con sus padres por ese día; además que hacía no demasiado que lo habían hecho para darse un día solos en Jakarta, un lugar que volvía a tener buenos recuerdos para él luego de tantos siglos gracias al joven Lightwood.

Llevarlo al cine estaba, en tal caso, descartado ya que el pequeño no aguantaría estar encerrado en una sala con tanto ruido a su alrededor. Tendría que pensar en una salida familiar que encantara a Alec, pero incluyera a su pequeño retoño azul y, por supuesto, que fuese diferente a lo que su familia montaría para él al día siguiente.

No podía creer que llevara un mes pensando en qué hacer y en qué regalarle y continuara estancado en el mismo punto. Había que agregar la inesperada llegada de las famosas Roberts y Chen, eso lo dejaba con menos tiempo para planificar algún paseo que le ayudara a saber qué era lo que estaba esperando Alec con exactitud por su día especial. Le había costado enormemente convencer a Maryse de cederle el día y ahora estaba casi seguro de que hubiese sido mejor no haberle persuadido ya que esta solo le iba a ocupar en la cena, hora en la que probablemente el nephilim tendría todo resuelto.

Salió de la habitación con un vestuario que consideraba sencillo, pero que de salir a la calle podrían pensar que se dirigía al Metropolitan Opera House (no era que se lo hubieran preguntado o dicho antes, claro que no), escuchando el tono de su novio frío e inflexible, discutiendo con Lily en la sala. Seguramente Alec no estaba enterado, pero a la asiática le gustaba que se pusiera de ese modo y debido a eso lo hacía de manera intencional en ocasiones. Eso se lo había confesado ella misma con un poco de alcohol invadiendo su sistema hacía algunos meses. Alexander enojado le recordaba a Raphael Santiago, cuando era él quien dirigía al clan más grande de Nueva York y aquella analogía no le terminaba de gustar a pesar de que había pasado un largo tiempo desde los acontecimientos en Edom. Podía ser que estaba ligeramente celoso de la idea de que a Lily le gustase más Alexander de lo que debía, pero le tranquilizaba el estar seguro sobre los sentimientos de su nephilim o podía ser que no podía pensar en Raphael sin sentir una punzada de dolor, de pensar que podría seguir allí con ellos, eterno gracias a la enfermedad demoniaca que le habían transmitido años atrás cuando no era más que un niño. No solo una vez había repasado en su mente la primera vez que vio a Sebastian, culpándose de no haber reconocido los rasgos de Valentine en él o de haber desconocido los típicos de los Verlac, aprovechando sus años de conocimiento sobre la genealogía de los Cazadores y haberlo detenido antes de que hiciese tanto daño a todos. El principio de una gran Guerra.

Unos pasos ligeros y tambaleantes le sacaron de sus oscuros pensamientos, girándose para encontrar a Max restregándose los ojos mientras intentaba llegar seguramente donde su papá, quien ya se escuchaba más calmado. Su pequeño arándano. No dudó en alzarlo para besar sus mejillas con una sonrisa que no esperó dedicársela a nadie en su entera vida. Clary fue por mucho tiempo la única niña a la que vio crecer y con la que pudo desarrollar el sentimiento paternal, pero ni siquiera aquello se comparaba con el júbilo con el que recibía cada nueva hazaña del brujito.

"¿Quién podría amarlo?" Él lo amaba, Alec lo amaba, lo suficiente para formar un hogar entre los tres.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - consultó mimoso al menor besándole la barriga, alzando el rostro con una morisqueta y una mirada acusadora hacia el bebé quién pareció comprender su disgusto porque soltó una risa gutural mientras movía sus manitas para alcanzarle las mejillas e intentar morderle la nariz.

Debía agradecer a quién fuese ahí arriba por poder usar su magia para deshacerse de los malolientes pañales sin tener que tocarlos. Sobre la cama extendió una colcha y varios implementos incluido un talco para poder cambiarlo, con algunas estelas azules ondeando en el aire revelando el uso de sus poderes para luego volver a cargarle en brazos y llevarle al baño, esperando no acabar tan mojado como siempre que lavaba al menor. Escoger su atuendo no era más fácil que escoger el propio, se había encargado de agregar una variedad estratosférica de trajes de caballerito (palabras de Isabelle) a su armario y si no fuese porque no era más que un niño, también hubiese agregado una que otra joya para completar las tenidas. No podía evitarlo, amaba cada aspecto de la moda. En ocasiones fue la inspiración de grandes diseñadores con su propio estilo y fue el consejero ocasional de otros. Estaba convencido además de que en más de una ocasión había marcado tendencia, claro que muchos jamás iban a confesar haber conocido en su vida a un tal "Magnus Bane" por las implicaciones que aquello tendría.

Cepilló los rizos oscuros del menor mientras canturreaba una nana infantil, lo que hacía que Max gorjeara con sus oscuros ojos fijos en el movimiento de sus manos, seguramente buscando el brillo de los anillos que aún no se colocaba. Preparar al pequeño brujo no requería de demasiado tiempo, pero le gustaba jugar con él mientras lo hacía, acabando en carcajadas y flojos "no" con los que intentaba evitar las cosquillas, sus pequeñas manos apartando las de Magnus hasta que decidía que había sido suficiente de risas y le cargaba hasta la cocina para darle de desayunar.

\- ¿Papi?

Era igual que una pequeña descarga eléctrica, una felicidad injustificada cuando Max les llamaba de ese modo. Tendrían que definir más tarde con Alexander quien se quedaría con el "papi" y quien con el "papá" para poder identificar mejor a quien estaba buscando cuando no estaba al cuidado de ninguno de los dos, pero por ahora se sentía orgulloso de ser llamado de esa manera por la pequeña criatura.

\- Ya vamos con él. Solo dame el pie para colocarte el zapato y vamos con papi, ¿de acuerdo? - esperó el asentimiento y a que alzara una pierna para cogerla y calzarlo, dejándole sentado luego en la cama que compartía con Alec entre algunos cojines para no correr riesgos de caída mientras se daba un retoque rápido en el cabello. Quién sabía, quizá Lily fuese capaz de chantajearlo con una fotografía de mal gusto. Eso no ocurriría, pero de todos modos se colocó algo de base, un rápido delineado con lápiz y tres anillos más tarde estaba cruzando la estancia con su pequeño arándano de la mano

\- No olvides desearle un feliz cumpleaños

\- Cumpeayo

\- Feliz cumpleaños- repitió solo para él antes de que se le soltara de la mano, apurándose para llegar a los brazos del pelinegro y decir lo más cercano a la frase que podía un niño a penas mayor de un año, ganándose varios besos de Alexander gracias a ello que hacían que el corazón de Magnus se derritiera.

Los tazones de café ya estaban vacíos sobre la mesita por lo que se dio el tiempo de aparecerlos de regreso en la cocina para rellenarlos con un poco más, abriendo el refrigerador en busca de algo que le seduciera el apetito. La torta estaba ahí, recordándole una sorpresa arruinada, pero por, sobre todo, sus planes arruinados por el momento. Si tuviera planes, por supuesto.

\- Lamento que viniéramos justo hoy.

La voz a su espalda le hizo dar un brinco, cerrando de golpe la puerta como si con ello pudiera evitar que Maia viera el pastel de cumpleaños que mandó a hacer especialmente para Alexander. Se había resignado a desayunar en familia en el momento en el que se sentaron los dos en una conferencia con la vampira, pero de todos modos, no veía necesario que se lo recordara.

\- El submundo no puede esperar. Lo entiendo.

\- Si, bueno, podría dejar que los clanes se drenen la sangre y se desgarren las gargantas. Los suyos hubieran llegado con sus cuchillos angelicales y ya no hubiera habido disputa - podía ser el carácter de la líder del clan de lobos en Nueva York un tanto más sarcástico que lo de una persona normal, pero le agradaba la chica. El comentario le hizo sonreír y se encontró a sí mismo ofreciéndole un tazón con café hasta el borde - ya sabes, nada que no ocurriese antes.

\- Mi nephilim es indispensable y no pueden vivir sin él, ya lo sé - exageró un movimiento con la diestra antes de buscar en los gabinetes un vasito antiderrame con el que le estaba intentando enseñar a Max beber por su cuenta su leche, preparándola de forma manual por si a Alec se le ocurría ir a supervisarlo. Él realmente odiaba que Magnus hiciera absolutamente todo con magia, decía que mal enseñaba a Max. No todas las cosas podían ser inmediatas, algo en lo que no discrepaba del todo. - y... ¿de qué se trata ahora?

\- Anoche algunos de los vampiros a cargo de Lily se encontraron con un brujo en una fiesta privada y les contó entre trago y trago que la policía había encontrado algunas noches atrás a una joven muerta en extrañas circunstancias. Había mucha sangre derramada en el lugar y le faltaban algunas pertenencias por lo que lo clasificaron como un robo con resultado de muerte en los medios locales, pero por la descripción del ataque, el brujo cree que fue un subterráneo. Tal parece que anda un licántropo descontrolado o alguien a quien sencillamente le gusta la sangre, como sea, si no lo controlamos va a ser el próximo Jack el Destripador.

\- Diría más bien como el de Long Island. En realidad "Jack" no era más que...

\- ¿Ya tienes la leche de Max? - interrumpió Alec lo que al parecer de Magnus era una gran historia, apareciendo junto a ellos con el menor pasándose las manos sobre la barriga seguramente acallando a su estómago hambriento - Oh, Maia, Lily tuvo que colgar. Se estaba quedando sin batería en el móvil y mientras buscaba el cargador se le apagó así que seguramente va a llamar dentro de un rato. Llegamos al consenso de que vamos a revisar exahustivamente el área donde encontraron a la chica y ver si realmente fue algún licántropo quien lo hizo ya que debió de dejar algún indicio del asalto. Si es como crees y es solo uno recién convertido, confundido y asustado, creo que podríamos hacer algo, de lo contrario, sabes que si alguien de la Clave se entera del caso este irá a juicio y todo lo ocurrido... esto rompe nuestras reglas. Lily por su parte va a averiguar si alguno de los suyos sabe algo más sobre lo que sucedió y si han habido casos similares en otras regiones. No sería el primer crimen en Nueva York, la verdad es que no me extraña que puedan estar archivados en la policía como una oleada de delincuencia como todos los años.

El brujo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disolver la leche en el agua tibia y no soltar una exclamación por el tono y la autoridad que Alexander estaba demostrando. Le encantaba cuando actuaba como el líder innato que era: seguro e implacable y por lo general no se reprimía en ilustrarle como le hacía sentir aquello y esa no iba a ser la primera vez. Cogiendo a Max de los brazos de su novio tiró de él para besarle rápidamente, con la mirada encendida y una sonrisa que el azabache conocía a la perfección antes de llevarse al menor al sofá para darle de desayunar. Luego permitiría al pequeño azul comer una galleta, así el término preciso era "babosearla", si la palabra existía y estaba casi seguro de que sí.

Quedaba un mes aún para que Halloween llegara y en esos momentos estaba imaginando un sensual traje de policía en Alexander gracias a la misión urgente con la que habían llegado esa mañana las líderes de la Gran Manzana. No podía ser sano tener esa imagen grabada en la mente cuando tenía planes que concretar antes de que fuese medio día y a un bebé brujo que cuidar durante toda la jornada.

Mientras el biberón iba vaciándose su mirada se posó en el mapa extendido en la mesa central, con cruces y anotaciones sobre la estrategia a seguir. Podía ver el nombre de Jace y Clary anotados también en uno de los puntos lo que significaba que iría también Isabelle junto a Simon, el recién convertido nephilim.

 

Continuará...


End file.
